


Painting by Numbers

by Sangerin



Category: Mona Lisa Smile (2003)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what Nancy called Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting by Numbers

When Katherine left Wellesley, Nancy found two boxes beneath the bed. Paint-By-Numbers, they were called. Ingenious, with their little plastic pots of paint, and their canvas already labelled. It even included a paintbrush.

She took to working on one -- the prettier one, a Monet -- while she watched ‘Lucy’ and ‘Strike it Rich’ and ‘The $64,000.00 Question.’ She worked meticulously, always putting it out of sight when the girls were expected for their homemaking classes.

This was what she called art. Not paint splotches like that odd Mr Pollack. She decided she would frame it: it would match her new Davenport perfectly.


End file.
